


You're gone

by haramiya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the members of SEES think when they heard the twins left this earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gone

You were my love

You were my courage

You were what kept me from leaving

You shared in my grief

You were the fun killer

You understood my pain

You were the one who taught me

 

I thought you were what I wanted

I thought people would walk all over me without you

I thought that I would lose control again

I thought he’d be there forever

I thought you were an authority

I thought I needed to be mature for you

I thought I knew everything

 

I was wrong

I was wrong

I was wrong

I was wrong

I was wrong

I was wrong

I was wrong

  


I found who you pointed me to

I don’t need someone else to help me let out my voice anymore

The entire time I lived I never lost my control

He was gone and I didn’t know what to do

You were a friend

It’s fine for me to be a kid sometimes

There are still things I can’t hope to understand

 

You left

You left

You left

You left

You left

You left

 

It shouldn’t have come to that

They gave me back those headphones I made you

I left before you did and I’m still not sure if I regret it

It felt like the day after I got over him there was something else to cry about

I can’t think about you and her at the same time, just one or the other

No one can hug me when I cry like you did

What you did teach me was sacrifice

 

I love you

I miss you

I love you

I love you

I miss you

I love you

I miss you

 

There’s a hole where you used to be.

 

I’m waiting

They’re waiting

They’re waiting

I’m waiting

We’re waiting

I’m waiting

We’re waiting

  
For the day you put the bandage on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading Beloved by Toni Morrison and there was a point where the major characters all had a sort of inner thoughts moment. So naturally I thought, why not do that with persona? Try and see which characters you think these are. Koromaru isn't included because I couldn't capture his character correctly since he's kinda a dog and Aigis is getting something dedicated to her feelings specifically.


End file.
